Flutes and Guns
by Jupal
Summary: Deuce and King learn more about each other in a sense. Written for Ishikawa Akira. Reviews always welcome!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Type-0 and its affiliated characters.**

**xxxx xxxxx**

"Well, class, we're going to take a break from all our classes today... we'll do something different..."

Murmurs rang throughout the fourteen students of Class Zero. When Kurasame Susaya suggested something like _that_, it was either boring and worse off than normal class or extremely fun. Either way, it ended up rather educational, so time wasn't wasted on Kurasame's part.

"Pair up with a fellow classmate and learn about the weapon he or she uses to fight. You can choose to do your presentation any way you want. No restrictions here, except... please keep your presentations safe and appropriate. To promote bonds within the classroom, please work in a boy-girl pair unless you have complications. You shall work on this project until the end of this lesson. Don't forget, my Tonberry is _always watching your actions_." Here he emphasised the last four words as he bent down to pet his Tonberry.

Deuce crossed her arms and leant into her chair, studying her options. Ace and Queen would pair up to maintain their top grades. Trey and Cinque were just about the only people who could tolerate each other. Eight seemed to enjoy being with Cater for some reason. Machina and Rem would be together as always.

Deuce glanced towards the teacher's table. Kurasame seemed to be nodding, to which Seven whooped in glee and dragged an upset-looking Sice away. Deuce had no idea what was going on with the pair, but whatever it was, Kurasame seemed to know something too.

She wouldn't probe about that.

That left Nine, Jack, and... King.

"I don't want to work with Deuce or King, damn it!" Deuce turned to the source of the rough voice. "One's too soft for my liking and the other would reject whatever I write! And then I'll incur his wrath! Jack, you'll be my partner, hey!"

Jack silently nodded, and the pair went to a corner of a classroom to 'discuss' the project. To Deuce, it seemed like they would be chattering away at... man talk.

_It means King has to be my partner... He doesn't seem to be willing, does he?_ Now Deuce was looking towards King, who had an eyebrow raised. He seemed to be sizing her up. His stare made her nervous, and she turned away.

_Well, whether he likes it or not, I'm going to have to become his partner._

"I guess we'll have to work together this round, eh?" Deuce looked up to find that he had come over to her table, and his eyes had a kind sparkle in them, unlike the scrutinizing glare he had earlier.

"I suppose so..." Deuce reddened. She had never been good at interacting with boys, let alone King.

Deuce had always thought King fascinating. He could handle two guns so well, and then he had the drive to train every day. His build made him intimidating, but as Cinque told her once, he was just hiding a kind personality that he exhibited at times. And he got top grades like Ace and Queen, except studying wasn't his top priority.

She liked him and wanted to get to know him more.

Only she wouldn't tell him that.

"Done staring at my eyes?" King grinned. Deuce gestured at an empty seat next to her, blushing. The two settled down, wondering what to do next. King broke the silence.

"Before I met you, I had no idea you could use a flute to fight. I always thought it was for entertainment," he murmured in his low voice. "How do you work it, then?"

"Arecia gave me a charmed version, specially tailored to suit me." Deuce smiled at the memory of their 'mother' Arecia Al-Rashia, someone whom Class Zero never really got to interact with anymore. "She knew I had an affinity with music. She told me I was someone to defend more than attack, so I became somewhat like... Class Zero's support. I still can fight too! It's just that I heal more than I fight." Deuce did prefer healing her party members. It was a known fact. "Well, how do you control your dual pistols so well? I've seen Cater shoot before, and she uses both arms. Most of the time, anyway."

"Let's just say having two guns to handle means they're designed to be easier to use." Here King laid out his favourite pair of pistols to use in battle, and the pair studied it. "They're different from Cater's guns."

"I see the structural difference. Hmm... The ammunition you use is different from hers too?"

"Why yes. Her gun's enchanted, so she doesn't exactly have to reload it, but I'm struck with that burden. To make up for it, I have better range. My bullets strike more quickly too. Her guns are more effective in terms of attack though."

"You should have picked her to work with you. You two can talk guns all day long and not get tired." Deuce snickered.

"Nah, Eight wouldn't like it. Might I mention he likes her? He doesn't want to admit it for now though."

The pair laughed so loudly, Kurasame rushed over with his Tonberry in tow.

"I'm aware lots of you students are laughing such that the decibel levels of the resultant noise are rocketing sky-high, but I'll like to remind you to keep your focus," Kurasame muttered before he went to confront Nine for the umpteenth time.

"He's such a mom," King sniggered after their mentor had left.

Soon the bell rang for lunch, and Class Zero excitedly packed their notes away. Deuce couldn't help but notice that she had finished making notes earlier than she expected.

_Maybe it's because King's my partner. Hey, that's so weird._ Deuce brushed the abstract thought off.

"Would you like to meet up to brush up on our notes?" A tap on the shoulder got Deuce turning around... to find King's handsome face excessively close to hers. She quickly lunged back before replying "Sure!" and reddening again.

"I'll fix up a date after lunch. And I won't get so close to you next time. No promises though." King walked over and ruffled Deuce's head. "You're a nice girl, and I hope you remember I want to get to know you more... not just the flute for this assignment."

King hurried away to catch up with Jack, leaving Deuce blushing a deep puce in his wake.

_I hope he means it._

**xxxxx xxxxx**

**As much as Deuce hopes King meant what he said, I hope you enjoyed this piece, whether you like K2 together or not.**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
